


Saving Hyrule

by IcegoddessLexra



Series: The Hero of Time [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Gen, Link talks, Novelization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Talking Link, eventual blood and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcegoddessLexra/pseuds/IcegoddessLexra
Summary: Link always knew he was different from the other Kokiri children. How he didn’t know, but Saria’s reassurances that he was one of them could only placate him for so long. One day the Great Deku Tree summons Link and his life changes forever.Ocarina of Time novelization. Tags to be added as needed. Rating due to the eventual graphic content of gore, psychological themes, and other dark subjects that will be appearing throughout this work. Current Triggers: none. If I need to tag anything please let me know, I will do so.





	1. Prologue: The boy without a fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first story in my new series: The Hero of Time, where I delve into Link’s life as The Hero of Time. There are plans to write out all of Ocarina of Time, Majora’s Mask, and select parts of Twilight Princess. This will be canon compliant but expect a more fleshed out Hyrule based off my headcanons. I promise there shouldn’t be anything polarizing. Anyways, I’ve blathered on long enough. Please, enjoy.

> _ In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as it’s guardian spirit... I am known as the Great Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy. This is his tale... _

Gentle rays of light filtered through the canopy of evergreen leaves, reaching out with a tender warmth that made eyelids droop; making one feel like the realm of sleep wasn’t far away. The many Kokiri children that inhabited these trees were taking it easy today, The Great Deku Tree surmised, a soft chuckle rumbling out from within him. The usually boisterous glade, full of Kokiri going about their everyday lives, was empty. The children, taking advantage of the nice warm sun peeking through the thick barrier of trees, had all decided to travel to the pond located a stone throw away from the village. Off in the corner of the village bubbled a small waterfall. If one was dexterous enough, which Kokiri naturally are, they could scale up a ladder of vines aside the fall, leading them to the modestly sized pond from which the water came.

The Great Deku Tree sighs, breathing in a heavy breath full of sun. He followed the path made by his many family of trees, easily seeing each Kokiri having fun at the pond, laughing merrily and splashing each other with the cool water. Their fairies were off at the pond’s shore, dancing in the air, playing amongst each other in a rare moment of reunion. Only one of his children was absent from the pond gathering, and The Great Deku Tree was not surprised to find this so. 

Turning his observations back to the glade, The Great Deku Tree easily found his missing child, still deep in slumber. He watched as his son tossed and turn in his sleep, an uneasy expression on the sleeping child’s features. Yes, he had been sleeping restlessly as of late. The Great Deku Tree should have known a change to Hyrule was coming, the boy’s dreams should have served as an omen. Perhaps it had been foolish, wishing that the boy’s dreams were nothing by the troubles of a child, but The Great Deku Tree had hoped nonetheless. 

A sharp pain burns from within him then and if he could wince he would have. Instead, several previously healthy green leaves shrivel, darkening to a piceous black, before falling steadily down atop the grassy knoll on which The Great Deku stood. Navi floats up to him then, glowing a gentle pale yellow, and The Great Deku can easily see the worry on her face despite the bright light that emanated around her. He supposes he better get on with it. He didn’t have long now.

“Oh, Navi the fairy, listen to my words. Dost thou sense the climate of evil descending upon our realm?  Malevolent forces, even now, are mustering to attack our beautiful land of Hyrule..for so long, the Kokiri Forest has stood as a barrier; deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. My child, before this tremendous evil power, even my power is nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey, he is the youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth. Navi, go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me. And bring with him, Saria; for she too has a destiny most important. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!" The Deku Tree said, his deep rich voice easily filling up the meadow. Navi nodded solemnly, before taking off in a hurry. 

_ Tempestuous clouds flooded the sky above, painting the atmosphere in a gloomy dark grey. Thunder rolled across the thick clouds, lightning erupted forth, lighting up the dark night in a harsh white glow. Dense wet dirt clutched tightly to his boots, the cascade of rain deafening all around him. Link felt cold to the bone, but it wasn’t due to the rainfall. No, it was due to the man in front of him, if he was a man, that was saddled confidently on top of a giant horse, a man who sneer down upon Link as if he were nothing but a common worm in the ground. For the first time in Link’s life, he felt _ **_fear._ **

_ He couldn’t make out what the man atop the horse said, but he knew it wasn’t good, and Link glared defiantly back. As terrified as he was, he wasn’t going to be intimidated. He wasn’t going to give up the Princess. The Princess? Where had that thought come from? And in the next moment, Link was flung backward, screaming soundlessly, painlessly, onto the cold wet ground.  _

Link woke with a start, his scream stuck in his throat, his eyes wild and wet with tears.

 

“-tiny really depend on such a lazy boy?” Someone was saying above him. Heart still pounding heavily in his chest, Link looked up, mouth popping open at the fairy above him. He’d never seen this fairy before….he gazed blankly up at Navi, mind struggling to catch up, still stuck in the middle of his nightmare. And then it clicked.

“Are you here for me?” He asked, excitedly, the nightmare all but forgotten now with the arrival of a fairy,  _ his fairy _ ! His very own fairy! Navi floated down in front of him, previously stern expression softening. In her haste to wake Link, she had failed to notice his distress. The Great Deku Tree had mentioned something about dreams…

“Yes, Link. I'm Navi the fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you!” Navi answered, offering Link one of her tiny hands. Link laughed then, gingerly tapping one of his fingers to her outstretched hand and giving a timid waggle of his finger. This had Navi laughing as well. She had waited for so long to be with Link, had watched Link from afar ever since he’d been a small babe. Had it really been ten years since she was promised to be his? 

“The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, Link. We should hurry and find Saria. He wants to see her too.” Navi said after they had finished laughing together.  _ Together _ . She was sad to break up the moment, but The Great Deku Tree really was short on time…

“Oh.” Link answered, his smile quickly turning into a small frown. “Do we really have to go, now?” He asked, the thought of finally sticking it to Mido in the forefront of his mind. Navi smiled, sympathetically, she’d seen the other Kokiri children be mean to Link before. She was sure his thoughts were on them. “I’m afraid so, it’s a very important matter Link. But there will be time later, I promise.”

_ I won’t be leaving your side anytime soon.  _

“Okay, then. Let’s go find Saria!” Said Link, lips pulled into a wide smile.

 

Turns out they didn’t have to go very far to find her. Saria, having grown tired of Mido’s antics at the pond, had left, with the mental note to mention his recent behavior to The Great Deku Tree. Mido had always been a bit pushy, but he’d become downright mean as of late. Absentmindedly she made her way towards Link’s Hut, sure that he was still sleeping. He’d been sleeping in more and more each passing day, and for what? He still looked ragged the following day. Saria decided then that she would get to the bottom of it.

They met as Link was beginning to climb down his ladder and Saria was about to climb up. Patiently, she stepped aside and allowed Link to climb down, a mirthful smile lighting up her azure eyes as she took in Navi flying beside him.

“Look, Saria, I’ve got a fairy partner now!” Link exclaimed, happier than Saria had ever seen him. She smiled kindly at them both, her own fairy, Marl, flying energetically around the three of them. “Good for you, Navi!” Marl was saying, over and over again. 

Navi coughed, clearing her throat, and bobbed in front of Saria and Link. “The Great Deku Tree has summoned you Saria. Actually, he’s summoned you both.” She explained. Saria nodded, reaching out to take Link’s hand in hers. “Let’s go together then!” She said. Link smiled in response, squeezing Saria’s hand softly before walking beside her. 

Mido, having noticed that Saria had snuck away from everyone, had decided to leave himself. No one cared, which was fine,  _ whateve _ r, he was tired of playing in the water anyways. He grumbled as he traveled down the vines that lead into the glade of the village, his fairy still dancing with the others. His blood froze over as he saw Saria and Link holding hands, walking towards The Great Deku Tree’s meadow, his blood boiled as he saw that  _ two _ fairies were following behind them. That fairyless outsider finally had a fairy? This was too much for Mido to take in, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the only entrance into The Great Deku Tree’s meadow, blocking anyone from entering.

“Oh no…” Saria muttered, pointing over at Mido a fair distance away. She let go of Link’s hand then, her hand now curling into a fist upon her side. “I bet he’s mad about something.” Marl dryly added, her words causing Link to snort derisively. 

“Let’s go see what he wants.” Link said with confidence, confidence born due to Navi at his side, leading the way over to where Mido stood with hands tightly pressing into his sides. Mido looked like an incensed cuckoo with the way his lips were pursed and eyes narrowed. 

“Mido, could you move, please? Saria and I were summoned by The Great Deku Tree. Navi said it was urgent.” Link said, his tone level, wanting to avoid a fight. This was the wrong thing to say, if there was even a right thing to have said to Mido that is, for Mido blew up. His face flushed red as he yelled loudly, disturbing several birds in the area, their fluttering wings sending several leaves onto the ground.

“The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not me, the Great Mido? I don't believe you! You aren't even fully equipped! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield ready?” 

Saria and Link stared at each other, in shock. While Mido had his moments he’d never lost it like this, never delved into temper tantrum territory like some of the Kokiri did when upset. Mido’s hands, balled up into tight fists, actually swung madly around him as he flailed and yelled. His words had become unintelligible he was speaking so quickly and loudly now. 

“SHUT UP!” Navi yelled, her voice surprisingly loud for such a small creature. Mido instantly grew quiet, as if something had plucked his voice away from him. His mouth was open as he stared dumbly at Navi, whose light had turned a rich red. “How dare YOU question the word of The Great Deku Tree? The Great Mido?  _ YOU _ ? You are just a spoiled brat. Now shut up and move!”

Mido was no longer the only one staring up at Navi in shock. Saria and Link both were surprised at Navi’s outburst. A feeling of immense gratitude and admiration filled Link then as he reached out and gently cupped Navi within his hands. Mido, perhaps in shock, actually moved out of the way, allowing Saria and Link to pass by without further incident.The rest of the trip to the meadow was full of constant talk and praise amongst Link, Saria, and Marl towards Navi, who had turned a pale pink in embarrassment.


	2. Author Note:

My apologies for not updating in awhile. I've had a lot of family issues going on and my fiance's schedule has had some weird hours as of late so I haven't had much time to get on his computer to type. I've decided to not update until I have a few more chapters written. My plan is to write a few chapters at a time and then edit them a chapter at a time. Once a chapter has been edited I'll go ahead and post it. So there may be updates where you get more than one chapter at a time and then updates where there's only one. Sorry for the spotty update schedule.

Also, I'm open to beta help. This is my first time going into something this big and well, it's daunting tbh. If anyone is interested in beta-ing for me then please let me know in a comment! I'll reach out to you and we can figure something out. 

For those who are interested I do have a Spotify playlist I listen to while writing for The Hero of Time series. You can listen to it over [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/26g6h8uvczf2y2iabj5ul5y9x/playlist/6HmZzmxsWnbhzqEZxpVJQB). 


End file.
